Her Worst Nightmare and Greatest Gift
by rachelray131313
Summary: Alicia is confused on where she and Will stand, but those thoughts are put on hold when she finds out she's pregnant with his baby.
1. Chapter 1

She kept trying to tell herself it was just one stupid night in a hotel room, that it meant nothing. That the way he nibbled her ears and kissed her lips so graciously didn't matter. That the way she felt special for the first time, something Peter had never made her feel, wasn't real. That the way she felt loved more by Will that night than she had in her twenty years of marriage to Peter. Because she, Alicia, is supposed to be the good wife quietly standing behind her man, and what she did is not what good wives do.

But it's getting harder and harder to deny her feelings for him. Every time she catches a glance of him, even for just a second, all of the memories from that night come flooding back, and she just want to kiss him so badly. His scent intoxicates her, and she goes weak at the knees any time she gets a whiff and is brought back to how it lingered on her for days after their special evening. But what really kills her is when he looks at her, not out of the corner of his eye, but straight on, even if it is just for a second. It brings her back to the way he looked into hers that night and told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in a way that Peter could never compare to.

All of this makes her scared. _Very scared_. She isn't really sure what they are at this point. Are they back to just friends? Are they just coworkers who occasionally hook up? Are they dating? Is this the start of a new and amazing relationship? She thinks, "_God, I hope so,_" but then, "_God, I hope not._" She wants Will so badly it hurts, but she has her kids to think about. They are her first priority.

Her mind begins to overload with the pros and cons of a relationship with Will and everything that has happened between them. And then the tears start to trickle down her cheeks because her heart is being pulled in so many different directions. The few water droplets turn into full-on sobs, and she completely breaks down. She gets so worked up a wave of nausea hits her, and she runs into her bathroom, barely pushing up the toilet before throwing up all of last night's dinner into the toilet. As she flushes it down the drain, her heart stops and she can't breathe. She quickly stumbles over to her cell phone to check the date.

"_Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no! This can't possibly be happening. Not now. Maybe not ever, actually!_" she thinks to herself. She grabs her keys off of her beside table, and quietly sneaks out without waking her sleeping children. She knows it's 1:00 am, but that doesn't matter. _She has to know if she's pregnant now_. She turns on her car and practically floors it to CVS. She shakes as she makes her way to the pregnancy test section, somewhere she'd never thought she'd be again after Grace was born because Peter hadn't wanted a third baby. She picks up the most expensive and supposedly most high-tech pregnancy test on the market. "_This is not a time to be stingy,_" she thinks, "_I need this to be accurate._" She grabs four of them, throws some bills at the check-out attendee, and speeds home.

She knows the drill for the process, and pees on all four of the sticks. Now to wait. She tries to comfort herself by repeating over and over again that it's only five minutes until she'll have her answer. In what seems like a lifetime later, the five-minute mark finally approaches. She is scared to look but also scared not to look. She can't not find out and then deny that being pregnant is a possibility. She glances into the mirror, lets one final deep breath in and out, and turns her head down to the bathroom counter, where she finds the word "pregnant" clearly formed on every test.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. I know there's not that many of you out there reading this, but for those who have been waiting for a new chapter it's finally here! I'm planning on being able to update more frequently from now on since my life is not as nearly as hectic as it was the past two months now. Hope you enjoy!

_Baby. Will. Pregnant. Will's Baby. I'M PREGNANT WITH WILL'S BABY! Deep Breaths, Alicia. You have court in an hour, and Will cannot see you like this. _She gripped the edge of her bathroom counter and shakily stood up. Her heart was still pounding as she wiped away the mascara that had run down her cheeks and pushed the four pregnancy tests into the trash. _I need a glass of wine. I don't really care that it's 7 a.m. and I should be eating breakfast. _She reached into the fridge and poured the deep red liquid into a glass. Taking a sip, she savored the flavor until she came to a sudden realization and bolted to the sink to spit it out. _Alicia, are you nuts? You're pregnant! Wine is off limits! You've been pregnant twice, so you should know this by now! Plus, you didn't need wine for those two and you don't need it now! But of course at that point you were married and living with your husband, not separated, and you were pregnant with his baby, not your boss's! Oh God, I could really use that wine! _

To remove the temptation, Alicia tossed the bottle into the trash bin, and slammed it closed. As she started to make her way to the bathroom to wipe off the mascara that had run down her face from her tears, she heard a knock on the door. _Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I seriously don't think there has ever been a worse time for someone to drop by._ Hesitantly, she made her way to the door, checking the peephole before turning the lock. _No, no, no, no, no, no. Of all people, Will, the last person I want to see, just has to be the one at my doorstep this morning. _She quickly tried to wipe off her face and smooth out her hair. _Play it cool, Alicia, and maybe he won't notice anything's wrong. At least Peter never did. He could never tell when you were upset. But Will can; he always knows just what to say and what to do. He knows when something's upsetting you or when you need a hug. He knows you like the back of his hand. _She was shaken out of her daydream by the sound of Will's voice.

"Alicia, it's me, Will. I wanted to go over a few last minute things before court today and then I figured we could ride together. I hope you're still home!"

"Yep, right here!" she said as she unlocked the door. Pulling open the door, Will immediately scanned her down, taking note of her frizzy hair, red eyes, and the fact that she was still in her pajamas. He knew something was definitely bothering her. "Alicia, baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! What are you taking about? What would make you think I'm not

okay?" she said too quickly and shakily to be believable.

"Look, whatever it is, Alicia, you can tell me. I'm here for you. We'll get through whatever it is together."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "I don't know if you'll still be saying that after I tell you what's wrong."

"Trust me, Alicia. Nothing you say could make me feel any differently than I do. Why don't you take a moment to wipe off your tears and have a deep breath? I'm going to go the bathroom, and when I come back, if you're ready to talk we will." Will squeezed her hand gently and kissed her forehead lightly. He then proceeded down the hallway to the toilet, where in his search for the light switch he knocked a bottle of hand soap into the trash bin. He immediately reached into it to retrieve the plastic item and return it to its place on the counter. But when he picked it up, he was not expecting to uncover four positive pregnancy tests. He jaw dropped open as he realized that pregnancy equals a baby in nine months, but not just any baby, his baby. Alicia was going to make him a daddy, something he never even knew he wanted, and he couldn't help but smile just a little. He fished the four sticks out of the trash and walked out of bathroom and back down the hallway.

"Alicia, do these have something to do with what's got you so worried?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Alicia only responded by stark white, mirroring the expression of a deer in headlights.


End file.
